sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Opie Winston
Opie Winston is a member of the MC known as the Sons of Anarchy. His father Piney was also a member of the club and one of the First 9. He is "best friends" with the club's President, Jackson 'Jax' Teller and just finished a 5 year prison sentence in the Chino State Penitentiary. He has 2 children with his recently deceased wife, Donna Winston. Like Jax, the club's in his blood, it's the only life and family he's ever known. Biography Season One Opie was paroled from a five year stay in prison following his conviction for a botched arson (blowing up a truck yard) with ex-member Kyle Hobart. His wife, Donna, was killed during a botched hit against him after the ATF set him up as a "snitch" against the club in an attempt to take down SAMCRO. Season Two Opie is still very depressed over the death of Donna. He becomes distant from his children starts crashing at the Club house and begins to take more risks for the club. He is eventually asked by Jax if he has some sort of death wish. Opie meets and begins to date pornstar Lyla, whom he seems very happy with but desperately want to get her out of the life (making porn) by getting her pregnant but Lyla is secretly taking birth control so she can continue to work. Season Three When Lyla and her pornstar friends are entertaining businessmen for a deal between SAMCRO and the Lin Triad, Opie starts a fight that loses the club a good cash payment and guns. He went to Belfast, Northern Ireland to backing up Jax's search for his son Abel. He also ends up killing Agent June Stahl in the sam e fashion that Tig killed Donna. Season Four Lyla and Opie were married in the Season Premiere, their wedding was also used as a cover to retaliate against the russians for going after Jax in prison. When the new wife asked his involvement he kept club secrets and told her they had nothing to do with murdering the russians. Lyla continues to work and confesses to Opie about her abortion of his child, he still wants her to get out of the porn business but his best efforts resulted in her only doing girl on girl. he even tries to impregnate her to get her out. when visiting her at work he finds her stash of birth control confirming that she does not want to stop working in the industry cause it is "all she knows" this really hurst Opie and causes him to have a one night stand with her pornstar co worker Ima (who also slept with Jax in season 3) at the club house which causes his relationship to begin slow ly falling apart, and does finally snap when V-lo is tasked to bring her to the SoA compound for protection during th e heavy battles with Lobo Sonora she gives V-lo the slip and bails on her new family after such a short time. when opie does finaly catch up with Lyla when looking for Georgie, Opie is cold and indifferent and says he does not blame her for leaving as he did not think it would work out any way, Lyla responds in kind with a verbal ki ck in the heart saying "nothing will work out until SHE (Donna) is dead". He finds out that Clay killed his father Piney and is enraged that Clay has taken His true love Donna and his Father away from him to which Unser adds Clay has to be stopped before he can hurt any one else you love. He then Shoots Clay two times, imediately Jax in an attempt to stop Opie's rage shoots him in the wrist and takes him to Piney's cabin where he tells him to stay put until everything is cleared up. Soon Jax returns and Opie asks him if Clay was dead, to which Jax replied "No", which angered Opie, then Jax told him he would take the gavel and said that he wanted Opie to be his Vp, but did not tell Opie the whole truth and Opie knew so he was further angered and told him thats the same as lying, he ended up not showing up when Jax officially became President of Samcro. Category:Characters Category:People associated with/Members of SAMCRO Category:Regular characters Category:Recurring characters